


Green Apples

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Romance, Season/Series 04, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-09
Updated: 2004-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin moves away from Pittsburgh for business concerning Rage. Brian wants him to come back. Will Justin choose business over love? Song in this fic is â€œGreen Applesâ€� by Chantal Kreviazuk.





	Green Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It’d been four months since Justin had moved away. When they had met Justin at the airport the day he was to leave, Brian hadn’t said much. He guessed, it was mostly from shock. Would Justin really leave him?

They were the last to say goodbye to each other. Brian had tried to support him boyfriend with quiet words of promising to keep in touch. But… not promising too much. Brian had never believed in promises. But, at that point, he wanted to. He wanted to tell Justin not to leave and that he _promised_ nothing bad would happen in their relationship again. That Justin could trust in him. But nothing had come out except “Have a good trip.” Something Brian had chastised himself for many months. He wished he could just call Justin up and tell him _exactly_ how he felt about him. But, he couldn’t. 

He sat down at his computer desk. His loft had been quiet since Justin had left. It felt empty. Almost as if Justin _belonged_ here. He knew it was silly to think that way. But, Brian had never felt like this about anyone in his life.

He checked his email, his heart speeding up at bit when he realized he had received an email from Justin. It contained casual words:

B,

How are you? 

Love,  
J

He sighed, closing the email, not bothering to reply. He opened up another page; one that included flights from Pittsburgh out to L.A.

* * *

He raised his hand to knock on Justin’s door, regretting it as soon as he heard the giggling coming from inside. Two men, one of which was Justin. Brian couldn’t help but feel the jealousy rising within him when he heard that. He had never really been jealous of Justin before, except when Justin was with the Fiddler. But, Justin was away from him now. What if the man inside with Justin was more than a trick? What if…

Brian shook his head to clear the thoughts away, bringing his hand up and knocking. He clutched the object he held in his hand tightly, taking a deep breath and waiting as a flushed, and obviously tipsy Justin answered the door.

“Brian.” He looked surprised to see Brian before him. 

“Justin.” Brian’s voice was quiet. “Can I come in?”

“I… sure.” Justin stepped aside to let Brian come in. A blonde man was sitting on the couch.

“Uh, Brian this is Kevin. Kevin, Brian.” Justin introduced the two men.

“Who?” Brian asked.

“Um, he works on the movie with me.” Justin responded.

Brian nodded, shaking the man’s hand. 

“Well, I better get going.” Kevin said. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jus.”

Justin nodded, waiting until Kevin left before facing Brian, “So what brings this sudden surprise?”

“I wanted to see you.” Brian looked Justin in the eyes. “I miss you.”

Justin smiled, “You too.”

“That’s why I want you to come home.” The words came out in a rush, and Brian looked down, not meeting Justin’s eyes.

“Brian… you know… I can’t.”

Brian looked up, unspoken hurt reflected in his eyes, “I know.” He shoved an obviously burned CD in Justin’s hand. 

“What’s this?” Justin asked.

“I’ll be staying over at the Hilton. You know my number.” Brian started to leave. 

“You just got here, why don’t you stay for a drink?” 

“Just call me.” He spoke, rushing out the door.

Justin stared at the object held in his hand, placing it in the CD player. He curled up on the couch, pressing the play button. The words that flowed out of the speakers floored him, his mouth dropping open. Had Brian really made this for him?

 

_You're toast and jam_  
And you're cotton candy  
You're double rainbows  
Beside a setting sun  
You're wood burning outside  
There's a fire glowing  
You're sweet as green apples  
You must be the one 

_You bring me_  
To the heart of a golden man  
You bring me  
To the natural truth  
You take me  
To a solid hollow  
And keep me sailing  
This ocean of youth  
That's why... 

_You're toast and jam_  
And you're cotton candy  
You're double rainbows  
Beside a setting sun  
You're wood burning outside  
There's a fire glowing  
You're sweet as green apples  
You must be the one 

_So take me_  
To an altar of diamonds  
And run with me  
Through sheets of jungle rain  
Show me all your manly mystery  
And let me heal your beautiful pain  
Be my island  
In crowds of faces  
My oasis  
Be there 

_Lead me_  
To the holy water  
Introduce me  
To the place you are from  
Wherever you go  
You know I will follow  
So take me there  
And I will come 

_You're toast and jam_  
And you're cotton candy  
You're double rainbows  
Beside a setting sun  
You're wood burning outside  
There's a fire glowing  
You're sweet as green apples  
You must be the one 

_You're toast and jam_  
And you're cotton candy  
You're double rainbows  
Beside a setting sun  
You're wood burning outside  
There's a fire glowing  
You're sweet as green apples  
You must be the one 

_You're sweet as green apples  
You must be the one_

_You're sweet as green apples  
You must be the one..._

 

The song ended almost too soon for Justin, and he pressed the play button once again, listening to it over. He must have listened to it about three times before he picked up the phone, dialing Brian’s cell.

“Hello?” 

“Brian. I want to come home.” Justin’s voice was quiet.

“Justin I-“ Brian paused. “I…” 

“I know, Brian.” Justin’s voice was quiet. “I know.”

“Can I come over now and fuck your brains out?” 

He laughed at Brian, mock-hurt in his next words, “Was that all that CD was for?” 

Brian laughed, “So can I?”

“You are mighty persistent.” Justin paused, pretending to contemplate this. “Yeah. Come over now.” 

“Okay, I’ll be there in about… five minutes.” 

Brian was about to hang up when Justin spoke again, “Oh and Brian?”

“Yeah?” 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
